Friends in Kindergarten valentine's day
by RachelKarenGeller
Summary: The Gang as kids,features Ross and Rachel coupling and Janice hunting after her life long Bing a ling .VERY CUTE.One shot


**Kindergarten years**

Disclaimer-I do not own friends, if i did this would be an episode and mini series.

Rachel, Monica and Joey -3

Ross chandler and phoebe and Janise are 4

rating K+

It's a cute fan fiction about Ross and Rachel

**It was a normal day at New York kindergarten., as usual Ross was pretending to read a book whilst staring at a girl. Phoebe was off cleansing people's auras and Joey was being...well...Joey. **

**Monica was in the play kitchen making cookies for her fellow kindergarteners. Rachel was in the dolls house playing house, she had dressed up in clothes from the playing up box and was now playing with her friend called Mindy.**

**Chandler was running about trying to avoid Janice who was chasing her love.**

**Suddenly Joey and Chandler ran up to their best friend, Rossy and asked Rossy "Do you want to come and play football with us?" Ross, not paying attention, said to them , while staring dreamily at the girl he had been staring at fir the last year "Look at her" Joey and Chandler go to look at where Ross is looking and say "Rossy it's a dolly house", Please can we just go play?" Ross, a bit annoyed said " No not that, the girl in the doll house, Rachel" he muttered her name dreamily and with that Chandler said "Okay Rossy you stay but me and Joey are going to beat that Phoebe girl at football" Joey nodded "Yeah she's pretty good... for a girl" Ross, not paying attention just waved his hand off and said "Okay". Then he went back to staring at Rachel.**

**Joey and Chandler walked off muttering" Man what a dork".**

**Monica, Rachel's best friend, and Ross's little sister, went over to Rachel after seeing her older brother staring at her. Monica tapped Rachel's shoulder and Rachel hugged her best friend, that was another thing Ross loved about her, how she could be so kind to her friends. Monica looked at Ross who was still staring but was leaving to go outside now. "Rach" said Monica "My brother keeps staring at you all the time" Rachel curiously turned to where Ross was sitting and said "Monica there's no one there, let's go outside". And with that the moment was gone.**

**The next day all the gang walked into New York kindergarten, Ross liked this day more than any other day because yesterday Mrs Libel had told them all that today was Valentines Day and that on Valentines Day you send a card to someone you like a lot and ask them to be your boyfriend or girlfriend. The class would make cards and then send them to people. Ross knew who he was going to send it to, and so did Janice who had placed herself next to Chandler.**

**Ross, not knowing what a girlfriend or boyfriend was asked his mummy when he got home. "Mummy what's a girlfriend and boyfriend?" Ross's mummy was shocked and asked "Ross dear who told you that?" Ross replied "Mrs Libell, she was telling us that tomorrow was Valentines Day and you give someone a card and ask them to be tour girlfriend or boyfriend". "Oh, said Ross's mummy, a girlfriend is what a boy has, it's when a boy really likes a girl and wants to be with them". "Oh" Ross said and walked off deciding that he wanted Rachel as his girlfriend. **

**An hour later everyone was at tables busy making valentine cards, Ross had begged his little sister to tell him Rachel's favourite flower, yesterday and after much pestering Monica gave in and said it was a lily. then Ross had pestered his mummy to go the shop and but him a lily. Ross had bought the lily into kindergarten and was planning to stick it onto the card or put it inside.**

**Janice was at her table with Monica and Rachel making Chandler a card. "I hope Chandler likes my Valentine card "said Janice to the other girls, "I hope Rossy likes mine said Rachel. Monica smirked knowing what would happen when they gave each other their cards.**

**Ross had decided to draw a flower on the front and put the lily inside, Ross needed glitter so he got up walking past Rachel. Rachel, seeing it, covered her card from Ross, "You don't think he saw did you?" Rachel said to the other girls, "Neah" they all said.**

**Ross went back to his table wondering why Rachel had acted all funny when he went near her but he shrugged it off and went back to making his card. "There, all done" Ross said proudly holding up his card. "Rossy what about that lily" said Joey. "Oh you're right, thanks Joey" said Ross and hurried over to his bag to get the lily. Rachel watched him and when she saw the lily her heart skipped a beat, she tapped the other girls saying "look what Ross has got" pointing at the lily. Monica trying not to sound like she knew it was for Rachel said " You know it may be for you Rach" Rachel's face lit up answering "Really". Monica smiled saying "really". Ross put the lily in the card and wrote his message to Rachel.**

**When it was time to hand out the cards Janice went over to Chandler and gave him her card "Here Chandler " said Janice blushing. Chandler, feeling sorry for her took it and smiled "Thanks Janice " he said. Janice overwhelmed, kissed Janice and ran off happy. Joey and Ross were laughing their heads off, "Your first kiss and with Janice" they laughed. Chandler, irritated. said "Yeah Yeah".**

**Ross went over to Rachel blushing and said "here Rachel Greene" Ross handed Rachel the card and when she opened it her heart melted, there inside was the lily she had seen him with and there was a message inside that said **

_To Rachel Greene_

_I like you a lot_

_From_

_Rossy Geller._

**Rachel smiled and picked up the lily, "Ross lilies are my favourite flower, how did you know?" Ross just giggled and said "I just did" Rachel then handed Ross a card too and at that moment Ross's face lit up and he opened his card neatly so as not to tear it and read**

_To Rossy_

_I like you the most in our class_

_from_

_Rachel Karen Greene_

_Ross smiled and hugged Rachel_

**At recess Ross, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey were playing football when Ross stopped Rachel he said " I got to go guys" Chandler said "You're a pain in my bum Geller" Joey started giggling and Ross and Chandler turned to him "What's so funny Joe" asked Chandler. Joey said, still giggling "You said bum". Ross and Chandler rolled their eyes and said "You're hopeless Joe". Ross went over to Rachel and said "Could I talk to you please Rachel Greene" Rachel in response said "Yes but you can just call me Rachel okay" Ross nodded "Okay Rachel"**

**When they were alone Ross asked Rachel "Rachel Karen Greene will you be my girlfriend" Rachel smiled and nodded and then Ross hugged Rachel. "I'm going back to Monica now" said Rachel sweetly. Ross smiled and said "Okay Rachel" .Rachel smiled and came back to him "Oh i almost forgot" at that point Rachel took Ross's hand and held it then kissed Ross's cheek. Ross was too dazed to even think, she smiled, she'd made him happy and ran off back to Monica.**

**Ross just stood there still dazed and watched her go while not taking her hand from the cheek where her lips had just been.**

**Please read and review...hope you enjoyed it...I loved writing it.**

Return to Top


End file.
